


The Night Before the End of the War

by superficialspacecadets



Category: NADDPOD - Fandom, Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Spoilers, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficialspacecadets/pseuds/superficialspacecadets
Summary: In the still of the night and the passion of each other, all they can see is right now and the bliss that this moment holds, regardless of what Thiala will bring when the sun rises on tomorrow’s final round. In this moment, everything is all right. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 99
Relationships: Jaina Bronzebeard/Moonshine Cybin
Kudos: 14





	The Night Before the End of the War

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in my head literally as I listened to it happen on the pod. Episode 99 was made for me to get my grubby little fanfic whore hands onto and I’m so grateful for it. I can’t believe we’ve reached the end.

The moonlight glints off the pools and rivulets around the quiet water garden. _It’s still out here_ , she thinks to herself and twists a copper lock around her knuckle. Who’d have thought the bold warrior Jaina Bronzebeard would be caught tongue-tied beneath the stars in the company of one whose history suggested anything but a prelude to romance. Moonshine Cybin, wrapped in the glow of the crescent moon, looking back at her with curious eyes, no doubt questioning the purpose of her proposition to walk out into Gladehome together. 

“I’ve heard, uh, your nannerflies are quite fearsome. I’d like to wrestle one someday.” _that’s common ground, right_?

“I mean, yeah, you know what?” a wry smile twists at the corners of the crick’s lips for just a second before that mouth opens up into thousands of sharp insectoid teeth. In a flash the bug swarms her challenger and pins Jaina easily to the ground, and in an instant more turns back, laughing, into the illustrious, the beautiful, Moonshine Cybin. She looks down at Jaina, lying stunned, hair like flames licking the concrete beneath her and her fierce eyes at once soft and full of wonder. Jaina stares back up at Moonshine, just for a second, before her strong dwarven hand finds the elf’s cheek and closes the last of the gap in a passionate kiss. After a moment, Moonshine pulls away.

“I gotta say, Jaina, this ain’t exactly the end of the world send-off I was expectin’ from you. Cuz this might be the end of the world if we lose, you know that, right?” Jaina nods. “All I’m tryin’ to say is… let’s make this a good night, okay?” and she cracks a wide, toothy grin, kissing the dwarf again with a smile still in her mouth. Jaina’s hands tangle in Moonshine’s messily braided locks as the elven woman trails her lips to Jaina’s ear and down her jaw and throat. The quiet of the moonlit night breaks as Jaina gasps under Moonshine’s touch. She undoes the buttons on Jaina’s trousers, never breaking the contact between her electric lips and Jaina’s moon-drenched skin, revealed ever more by the minute by the elf’s skillful hands. Finally, she ceases her trail of kisses to look Jaina in the eyes once more as she slides down the length of Jaina’s body to situate herself between her muscular bare thighs. Moonshine sighs softly, admiring Jaina’s carefully braided copper pubes, exquisite lower abs, and glistening pink labia just for a moment before moving to lick gently at the nub peeking from between her lips. Jaina gasps again, more urgently, and blushes as her hips rise up to meet Moonshine’s mouth. Encouraged, Moonshine quickens her pace, lapping at Jaina’s clit with broad strokes of her tongue. She cries out in ecstasy, in this moment more wanton than warrior. The two pant and moan in the quiet, making love under the stars while the city of Gladehome celebrates, slumbers, and lies in wait for the war to come, and for just a moment the battle seems almost already won. In the still of the night and the passion of each other, all they can see is right now and the bliss that this moment holds, regardless of what Thiala will bring when the sun rises on tomorrow’s final round. In this moment, everything is all right.

**Author's Note:**

> GET HYPE FOR THE FINALE TOMORROW BAYBEEEEE!


End file.
